


Time and Again

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Timmy!   How much did you hear?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #405 "after all this time"

“I just don’t know if it’s fair, Bert,” said Abby, propping her head up with both hands and sighing at her stuffed hippo. “I just… I don’t want McGee to think that he’s my second choice, you know? Because he’s not. But after all this time, us seeing other people, I don’t know how to convince him of that.”

“And if I already know?” said a voice.

Abby whirled. “Timmy! How much did you hear?”

“All of it, I think,” he said. “And I _do_ know you really care about me, Abs. So… dinner, tomorrow?”

She smiled. “It’s a date.”

THE END


End file.
